


Laundry Day

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean in Panties, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Cas, cas is a sneaky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stared at his denim-clad lower half in the mirror, as if expecting his jeans to turn invisible or otherwise vanish. He nearly stripped out of them and curled back into his bed with further plans of escape in his mind, but he couldn't. Because shit, Cas had done it. He had made the first move, and if Dean didn't do something now, he'd pretty much lost his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I kind of did a rush job editing cos I'm having one of those days where I hate reading my own writing.

Castiel the angel would wait at the side of the road for hours, just because Dean asked him to. Castiel the human couldn't stand still for five seconds if you paid him to. After a week, he and Dean started arguing about it. After two weeks, and more arguments than either of them could count, Sam got involved. He started writing out a task list for Cas every morning, and the ex-angel was more than happy to complete it but he usually finished his list before noon and spent the rest of the day hovering over Dean's shoulder which, inevitably, led to another argument about personal space or finding something to keep him occupied. 

So Sam started giving him more to do each morning, and slowly but surely Cas took over all the chores in the bunker, and - although for the life of him, Dean couldn't understand _why_ \- he was happy to do it. 

-+-+-+-

Dean carried his hamper into the laundry room, muttering under his breath. He'd been in the middle of a particularly pleasant dream when Sam had knocked on his door, waking him up, and insisted that Dean bring his laundry down so it could be washed. Considering he didn't have to put it any effort, he really shouldn't complain, but it had been a damn good dream. 

He dropped the basket of clothes down on the counter in the laundry room, shooting Cas a grin as the ex-angel frowned back at him.

"I already picked up your laundry, Dean. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"You what?"

Cas gestured to small navy hamper sitting on the washing machine and Dean's mouth went dry.

"Dude, not _that_ one." He crossed the room instantly, rifling through the soft-sided box frantically, while Cas remained calm, continuing to fold a stack of shirts and more likely than not rolling his eyes at Dean. 

"What are you looking for?" he asked casually, as if Dean wasn't on the verge of panicking. 

"Nothing. Just a- _fuck_ ," he tipped the box upside down, tossing the heap of clothing around.

"This?" Cas asked smugly, holding up a pair of pink lace panties like there was nothing unusual about finding them in a bunker full of men.

Dean's jaw dropped and his cheeks burned as he tore the panties out of Cas' hand. "I can explain," he choked out, "I-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Dean. There's nothing wrong with it."

Dean was still gaping, trying to figure out how to get away so he could go curl up somewhere and never face Cas again. He was debating getting in the car and just driving until it was late enough that Cas and Sam would be asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with either of them. 

"Not that it's any of my business," Cas added quietly, as an afterthought. 

"No, it's not," Dean shot back, still trying to get his heart rate and breathing under control. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas shake his head and return to folding. Dean turned to leave, nearly at the door when Cas' voice froze him in place.

"I'd like to see you in them." He didn't stop folding, or even look up, and Dean just stood, heart racing again, until his legs seemed to remember how to work and he hurried out of the room.

-+-+-+-

He stared at his denim-clad lower half in the mirror, as if expecting his jeans to turn invisible or otherwise vanish. He nearly stripped out of them and curled back into his bed with further plans of escape in his mind, but he couldn't. Because shit, Cas had done it. He had made the first move, and if Dean didn't do something now, he'd pretty much lost his chance. 

He made his way down the hall to Cas' room, trying to keep casual, but he was visibly anxious, jumping at every little sound. He inhaled deeply, standing outside the door, one hand outstretched and just on the verge of turning the doorknob. The metal was cool under his hand and in a moment of what was probably madness, he turned the knob and pushed the door in. 

He immediately turned and shut the door behind him, sliding the lock across with a shaky hand. He turned back and stripped out of his jeans, breath coming quickly as Cas glanced up for the briefest of moments.

Dean's eyes met his for a second as Cas did a double take, before the ex-angel's eyes moved down. He set his book aside, swallowing hard as his eyes roamed over Dean's body, gaping.

Dean didn't know whether to be concerned or relieved by the silence, but he shifted uncomfortably under Cas' gaze.

"So?" he asked anxiously. 

"Come here," Cas breathed, eyes flicking back up to meet Dean's. 

He crossed to the end of the bed, and Cas rose to his knees, shuffling to the edge of the mattress in front of Dean. Cas' hands settled on his hips, sliding up just enough to bunch up Dean's shirt. The motion was so slow and smooth that Dean couldn't help but relax into it.

"Is this weird?" he asked

"No," Cas hushed, "this isn't weird," he looked back up at Dean, pulling him in a little closer, "you're beautiful, Dean." 

Cas' lips brushed against his, barely there, and then again more forceful. His arms slid around Dean's waist, pulling them flush against each other as his tongue pressed gently at the seam of Dean's lips. 

Dean was kissing him back before he really realized what was happening, climbing onto the bed and pressing close against Cas' chest.

Cas' fingers curled around the hem of Dean's shirt, tugging it up and breaking the kiss only momentarily to pull the shirt of his head, tossing it backwards blindly. His hands were everywhere, up Dean's back, his chest, on his hips and down over his ass. He broke the kiss, and Dean gave a small grunt of disapproval until Cas' lips found the sensitive skin over his throat. He dropped his head back with a moan, pushing his fingers into Cas' hair as the ex-angel dropped back to sit on his heels. 

Cas drew him in closer, spreading his knees to pull Dean between them. He pressed tender, soft-lipped kisses into Dean's chest and stomach, slowly making his way down to his hips, carefully avoiding anything lower then the line of lace that barely covered him.

"Cas-" he was cut off as Cas pulled away, lying back against the bed. 

"Dean. Come here," Cas tugged him forward and Dean shuffled up the bed until he was straddling Cas' hips. A warm hand pressed against his already hard cock, squeezing gently through the fabric. Dean shut his eyes with a groan leaning down to kiss Cas again as he pressed into his touch. 

"Mm, Cas." He hummed, all anxiety and fear gone as Cas' hand slipped back between his legs, massaging his balls with the pads of his fingers. " _Jesus_ ," he sighed, rolling his hips. 

Cas flipped him easily and unexpectedly, keeping even pressure as he continued his ministrations, even as he slid on knee up between his thighs. 

"Dean," he spoke reverently, kissing down his neck and over his collarbone, "I didn't think you would actually come, I didn't think you would let me see."

"And?" Dean asked, needing the assurance, but not wanting to face Cas even as his hand pressed between Dean's legs.

"So sexy," Cas breathed a warm line down his chest and Dean let out a small whimper because damn, those words were about ten times hotter than normal coming out of Cas' mouth. Dean arched up off the bed and Cas pressed down firmly, drawing another string of soft sounds from Dean's lips. 

"Ah- fuck Cas, get this off," he scrambled with the back of Cas' shirt, trying to tug it over his head without Cas getting up. Cas pulled away, sitting back on his heels and removing the shirt easily. Dean's hands moved to his belt, getting it undone easily before he moved on to unbuttoning Cas' jeans. "These too Cas, c'mon."

Dean got them down past his hips before Cas shimmied off the bed quickly slipping them to the floor. He crawled back over Dean, pressing down into him and Dean was surprised to find how hard he was without even being touched. Cas' hand slipped up Dean's length again, curling under the lace edge of the panties and drawing them down just enough to release Dean's swollen cock. He pumped it a few times before leaning back over him and rolling his hips. 

"Is this okay, Dean?"

His cock just barely brushed against Dean's, but it was enough to send his hips up after him, seeking friction. 

"You're the one who said it wasn't weird." He tried to sound teasing, but the desperation in his voice bled through.

"It's good?"

"So good, Cas," he mumbled, tipping his head back, "want you like this, want you to touch me... want you to- ngh" he groaned as Cas ground back down against him, taking them both into his hand.

"I want you too," he rasped, "for so long..."

"God yes, so long Baby. Was so stupid-"

"Not stupid," Cas huffed.

Dean chuckled up at him, eyes falling shut as he arched up, "not anymore," he agreed, " _fuck_ , feels so good Cas," his hips jerked up Cas' hand, moaning as Cas' finger pressed over the head of his cock, " _so good_. I want you now, Cas. Want you to-"

"You want me inside you?" Cas asked, bending down to nuzzle at Dean's neck. His lips drew a warm line down to Dean's throat and he couldn't help the low, needy moan that accompanied his ' _yes_.' 

Cas released them both, running his hand up Dean's chest, "turn over, Dean." He shifted awkwardly, lying flat on his stomach and humming into the bed as Cas' hands pressed up his back. They slid back down again, pulling Dean's hips up and Cas slipped the pink lace back up over his leaking cock. He whined at the sudden confinement, but Cas cupped him with one hand, slipping the other between his cheeks and the pink fabric. 

His finger pressed down, brushing over the pucker of Dean's entrance. Dean visibly stiffened, holding his breath and digging his fingers into the blankets. Cas leaned over, pressing kisses into Dean's lower back and bringing his left hand up from Dean's cock to rub up his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Good," Dean breathed, still a little shaky. 

"Just relax," he smiled against Dean's skin, "I'll stop if it's uncomfortable."

"I'm okay."

Cas hummed leaning fully over him and kissing his way back down Dean's back. He reached down under the spare pillow, grabbing something Dean couldn't see before pulling back up. Both hands pulled away from Dean and he whined a little at the loss, jerking his hips back immediately as a cool, slick finger pressed slowly into him.

"You keep lube under your pillow?"

"I do."

"That's kinda hot, Cas." He could practically hear Cas roll his eyes, and Dean grinned, readjusting his arms to rest his head on. He fisted his hands in the blankets as Cas pushed in further, easing in slowly once he reached the first knuckle. 

Cas was gentle, smoothing along his interior walls, but Dean still gasped when he pushed in all the way. It wasn't a new sensation, per se, but when he had fingered himself in the past, he had always known exactly when he was going to push in, and how deep. It was better - a thousand times better - with Cas, but the unexpected thrusts were a little unnerving. 

When he added a second finger, Dean relaxed a little. After the initial burn, Cas' fingers pushed into him easily, bending and scissoring to open him up. Once he had relaxed, every motion made his breath hitch. 

He moaned as Cas pushed a third finger in, just refraining from biting down on his arm and he pushed back onto Cas.

" _Please_ ," he grunted, "Cas, please."

He continued to press in for a few seconds, his free hand alternating between smoothing up Dean's back and gripping his shoulder. When Cas did pull out, he dragged his hand down to Dean's hip, holding him still as he slicked himself up and tugged the panties down over his ass to position himself. 

Cas reached one hand around as he pressed in, dragging rough lace against sensitive skin as he slid his hand along Dean's length. 

A low moan broke the silence as Cas fully sheathed himself and Dean could barely tell who it had come from. He needed Cas to move, but he wasn't and he was doing a damn good jobs of holding Dean's hips still. Dean let out a low moan at the slightest motion from Cas, failing to shove back onto him.

" _Cas_ , please, _fuck_." 

Cas leaned over him again, drawing out and pushing back in again. He nipped at Dean's neck and thrust forward a little harder, palming at Dean's still covered erection as he gripped the man's shoulder with his free hand.

Dean jerked forward, rutting into Cas' hand with a broken moan. The motion seemed to encourage Cas and his thrusts came a little faster, a little rougher. Dean pressed back onto him with each movement, grinding hard against him. 

"Shoulda done this a long time ago Baby," he groaned, "fuckin' amazing."

Cas only grunted softly in response, pulling both hands back to Dean's hips as he fucked into him with increased vigour. Dean tried to lift himself up, but a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through him and he dropped back to the mattress, swearing loudly into the mattress. 

" _Oh God, Cas, yes_!" His cries were muffled as he pressed his face back into the blankets.

Cas' arms wound around his stomach, tugging Dean up onto his lap. He held Dean tight against him, dipping one hand beneath the lace panties to jerk Dean. It was rough and uneven, but it was perfect because it was _Cas_. He groaned at that thought, grinning a little as he lifted himself off Cas and slammed down again. Cas' fingers dug into his hip and he exhaled sharply.

" _Fuck_ ," Cas muttered, gritting his teeth against Dean's ear. And yeah, if Cas was reduced to swearing, he was definitely doing something right. He rose up again and dropped down, creating a rhythm that had Cas clawing at his hips and thighs, moaning and muttering curses into his ear. One hand slid down Dean's stomach, wrapping around his cock again. Dean's breath hitched as Cas' thumb pressed against his slit, dropping his head back against Cas' shoulder.

"You okay?"

"More than," Dean breathed, "so _fuckin'_ good, Cas." He grunted again as Cas thrust up impatiently, finding Cas' shoulders to prop himself up as he let Cas take the lead again. 

He tilted his head back, twisting at an odd angle to catch Cas' mouth in a brief, awkward kiss. It was impossible to keep together, but Dean pressed his temple against Cas' forehead.

Cas' hips stuttered and Dean's eyes flicked up to his, pressed tightly shut.

"Dean, I-" he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and Dean groaned.

"'s okay, Babe, just let go." He slipped, trying to readjust his hand and ended up with his back flush against Cas' chest, flat against the bed. Cas pulled his knees up, lifting Dean's hips and thrusting up hard. Dean turned his head, dragging his teeth along Cas' jaw as he clawed at the sheets.

Cas cried out as he came, biting down on Dean's shoulder to muffle the sound. Dean smoothed a hand down his side, his nails digging in and leaving red marks as Cas hit that little bundle of nerves. His own hips were littered with the same crescent shaped marks, little dark bruises already marring the surface as Cas rode out his orgasm. He held Dean firmly in place as he thrust up, hitting that same spot again and again. 

Cas was still pressing his hips up, one hand palming at Dean's cock through the thin layer of lace when Dean's orgasm hit him. It was sudden and unexpected, Cas' light touches driving him over the edge and then he was coming hard, head flung back against Cas' shoulder. He gritted out a string of curses, eyes clenched shut as Cas' hand slipped into his panties, jerking him in time with Dean's fruitless thrusts.

When he came back down, Cas was shoving the underwear off of him. He shifted his legs to assist and turned to kiss him again.

"We're gonna do that again, right?" 

"I hope so," Cas panted smiling back at him.

"Y'know," Dean cocked his head to one side, "I have more than one pair."

"Oh, I know," Cas smirked, letting his eyes fall shut, "I think in the future, I should try to do laundry more often."


End file.
